This specification relates to image processing.
Conventional panorama stitching is a technique for combining multiple photographic images with overlapping fields of view to produce a segmented panorama or high-resolution image. For example, high-resolution mosaics of satellite images and digital maps use panoramic stitching. Other conventional applications, for example, medical imaging and image stabilization, also apply panoramic stitching techniques. Capturing images of different orientations, angles, perspectives, and depth typically distort the final stitched image.